1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical device and, more particularly, relates to a surgical seal assembly for a cannula assembly and having a compliant guide for directing a surgical instrument along a path generally coincident with a seal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures including both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a housing at a proximal end thereof in which a seal assembly is mounted. The seal assembly provides a substantially fluid tight seal about the instrument to preserve the integrity of the established pneumoperitoneum.
Minimally invasive procedures have several advantages over traditional open surgery, including less patient trauma, reduced recovery time, reduced potential for infection, etc . . . However, despite its recent success and overall acceptance as a preferred surgical technique, minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy, has several disadvantages. In particular, the insertion of the surgical instrument within the cannula has proven to be difficult in certain procedures, e.g., in procedures requiring extensive manipulation of the long narrow endoscopic instruments within a remote site. In addition, many conventional seal assemblies are not particularly well-adapted to receive a surgical instrument if it is inserted at an angle. This type of insertion often results in the instrument missing the target (e.g. septum seal, etc.) and becoming lodged in an undesirable location within the seal assembly. There remains a need for an apparatus that may be used to guide a surgical instrument through a seal assembly in a more efficient and efficacious manner.